


The Proper Pronoun

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canon Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short missing scene, based on the canon story <i>The Adventure of the Resident Patient</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proper Pronoun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ sherlock60 challenge.

"Come to consult us, I fancy!"

Our yet-unknown visitor had undoubtedly come to consult my friend, not me. Holmes knew this, naturally. His choice of the word "us" was deliberate, and one he used often. I smiled, warmed through.

I followed Holmes' eager footsteps up the stairs, determined to lend what assistance I could. _We_ had a case to solve.


End file.
